Snow Place to Go/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Snow Place to Go. Note: All images are put in order. File:Shipontheocean.png|Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me! coconutdrink.png|If this is Russell's ship, why isn't he driving it? coconutdrink2.png|Toothy sure loves coconut. captainlump.png|The number one way to be certain your vacation goes wrong. Suddenlyallgoeswrong.png|Told ya. Shipontheice.png|Lumpy must have taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque. STV1E6.1 Found Problem.png|Lumpy finds the problem. Thinkingofawayout.png|"What to do?" STV1E6.1 Have a idea.png|What is he going to do? STV1E6.1 The Sky.png|A Sky. STV1E6.1 A Gun.png|“This will do the trick.” Hesgotagun.png|Oh no, he's got a gun! Aflare.png|Pretty light. Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png|Lumpy's call for help... STV1E6.1 Not shocked Cuddles.png|Everyone was shocked, but, why Cuddles is happy? Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png|...made things worse! Lumpyjumpsoff.png|Lumpy jumps off first. Toothyjumpsoff.png|Then Toothy. Russelljumpsoff.png|Then Russell. Gigglesjumpsoff.png|Then Giggles. Cuddlesjumpsoff.png|And finally Cuddles. Waitformeguys.png|"Wait for me, guys!" Clinging.png|Flaky not jumping off. Flakyfallsoff.png|"Catch me!" Burningship.png|The ship burning. Goneship.png|The ship gone. Russellcheckingabox.png|Russell looking for something in a crate. Img webmaster 1228197423.jpg|Russell wasn't happy that he found a spade, until he found out it would be useful later. Flakycheckingabox.png|Flaky also looks into a crate. Lawnghome.png|Flaky's new friend: a lawn gnome. checkingabox.png|Giggles' looks in a crate. Canofbeans.png|She finds food! Lookwhatifound.png|"Look what I found!" beforedoom.png|At least she spent her last moments with a smile. Slam.png|BAAM!!. Death: Giggles Snow Place to Go.jpg|Everybody's reaction to Giggles' death. TVS1E6.1_shivering.png|"Brrr...!" TVS1E6.1_hungrylumpy.png|Lumpy's tummy rumbles. TVS1E6.1_starvinglumpy.png|He's hungry. TVS1E6.1_lumpyseessomething.png|Lumpy spots something. TVS1E6.1_canoffood.png|Who has the courage to grab it? yougo.png|"Uh... okay." Push.png|The gang pushes Flaky to the food. File:Flaky_Snow_place_to_Go.png|Why me? AmIgonnadothis.png|"Am I really...?" Worthatry.png|It's worth a try. Almostthere.png|You can do this, Flaky. Handbreaksoff.png|Um... icantdothis.png|"I can't do this. Kill me." TVS1E6.1_flakysmadnessbegins.png|And so begins Flaky's descent into madness. TVS1E6.1_youcandoit.png|Just bend over and pick it up. TVS1E6.1_pickeditup.png|Eww, you touched it! Giveithere.png|Flaky does one bold act and takes it like a wimp. Snowplacetogo toothy01.png|Finally! Food! Snowplacetogo toothy02.png|Can't seem to open it. Snowplacetogo toothy03.png|Toothy's teeth will open that can, probably... Toothchip.png|This is why you don't try to open cans with your teeth! Snowplacetogo toothy04.png|Toothy screams in pain because he just chipped one tooth. Canopener.png|Lumpy finds something more resourceful than beaver teeth. Canopenerandcan.png|Except it needs to be plugged in. group pic.png|The group waits for it to work. Nothinghappens.png|Nothing happens. Plug.png|Lumpy sees the problem. Leavingforsource.png|Strange how Lumpy's the smartest one here. Inactive or gone.png|Going to find a power source. hungryruss.png|Russell is hungry. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png|Snow burgers: a healthy alternative to cheeseburgers! Toothy’s tooth.jpg|Sssss...(that must hurt a lot!) HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png|If your teeth aren't chipped. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png|People who have never had a tooth chipped will never understand this pain. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png|Cuddles is a great friend. Imagecuddlessad.jpg|Disappointed Cuddles. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png|Only one of his ears knows he's sad. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 6.png|Cuddles saw something. Bunnywithasaw.png|A saw, of course! Imagecuddlessaw.jpg|I think Cuddles found the solution. Dontneedthissawanymore.png|"Don't need this anymore." HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png|Getting food the old fashioned way. Almosthittoothy.png|Cuddles almost kills Toothy. Fishinthehole.png|Tired of his carrot diet, Cuddles wants to try seafood. Cuddesandthefish.png|That fish looks pretty tasty. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png|He's happy now. Jumpinthehole.png|Jump in, the water's freezing. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Goof #13: Cuddles only has his head in the water... Cuddles_Dead_Snow_Z_(1).png|"He was so young!" Death: Cuddles Cuddles_Dead_Snow_Z_(2).png|...but how can his body from the waist up be gone? Orcaeye.png|Something's watching you from the depths. Orca.jpg|And it's hungry! Toothyscared.png|Toothy is scared. Toothypanicking.png|Toothy panicking. Icefish.png|A fish. Liplick.png|Anyone in the mood for sushi? Because there's nothing to cook it with. Icefishing.png|Russell swings his rod. You_missed.png|He missed. icefishing.jpg|Russell reeling in the line, Toothy is miserable, and Flaky... er... Snow place to go.JPG|Poor Flaky, can't seem to handle the stress. Fishing.png|Russell trying to ice fish again. Fishingfail.png|Russell failing to ice fish. Awman.png|He sucks at ice fishing. Notamusedrussell.png|Russell is not amused. One_more_time.png|Russell gets ready to cast his line again. Incominghook.png|Toothy narrowly avoids yet another eye injury. Hookinhand.png|Still, ouch! HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 11.png|Looks like Russell caught a beaver bass! Dontpull.png|You may want to see where your hook is before pulling it. Veinremoval.png|"What's happening to me?!" HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 12.png|The funniest death in HTF history Snow place to go.PNG|Toothy screams, then his veins scream. HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 13.png|Dead! Death: Toothy Shockedrussell.png|Russell shocked by what he's done. Shockedflaky.png|Flaky is also shocked. Slipperyice.png|Ice is slippery. Flakyslip.png|Flaky before getting stuck. Bulletgnome.png|Does anyone notice how bullet-like that gnome's hat looks? Icestartingtocrack.png|A crack starting to form. Icestartingtocrack2.png|The crack gets bigger. Icebeforecracking.png|To think a little gnome could cause all this destruction. crackingice.png|This must be pretty thin ice. Gnomefallsintowater.png|The gnome sinks. crackedice.png|I knew gnomes were evil. tailwatergoof.png|A layering goof with Russell's tail and some water. Iceberg Sink.png|Goof: Some icebergs sink despite that they're supposed to be buoyant. Stucktoice.png|Flaky can't get out of this one. Iceturnsover.png|The ice flips over. Somethingshappening.png|Something's happening under there. Only quills and dandruff.png|Here laid a porcupine. Death: Flaky Jaws.png|Whatever killed Flaky is still hungry. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png|Russell realizes that. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png|Then he realizes he's next. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png|Told you his spade was useful. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 4.png|Well barely. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 5.png|Russell paddles faster. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 6.png|Russell noticing his ice floe is melting. Littlefloat.png|Balancing skills of awesome. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 7.png|Russell praying. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 8.png|Russell made it! shamu.png|Always focusing on the positives. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Where's your God now?! Death: Russell Slurp.png|This would be more romantic if a girl orca was slurping the other end. Russell_Death.png|Well, that was a very good "Spaghetti of Russell" Canopenerreturns.png|Lumpy did it! Or he either died or gave up, and someone else took over. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG